


battle

by hwanrem



Series: closet room [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: "fuck," again, louder this time, and wonshik and sanghyuk both groan in unison, already anticipating the next sentence."winner winner chicken dinner was supposed to be mine, you little fuckers!"





	battle

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a good year so this may not be up to standard but please be patient with me T.T

sometimes, it got annoying.

"what the _fuck_."

wonshik and sanghyuk both stir in their sleep in response to that eloquent expression of emotion, and immediately trace the sound to the little room enclosed in their own bigger shared room.

 _ugh_. again. of course.

" _fuck_ ," again, louder this time, and wonshik and sanghyuk both groan in unison, already anticipating the next sentence.

"winner winner chicken dinner was supposed to be mine, you little _fuckers_!"

yep, anticipated that one all right. wonshik and sanghyuk both turn to face each other, and telepathically commence the "operation put jaehwan back to sleep" mission.

_knock, knock._

no response, only distinct keyboard smashing sounds. guess this isn't going to be a peaceful agreement, then. wonshik and sanghyuk exchange knowing glances, before barging into jaehwan's closet room.

that hyung never locked his door, for _various_ reasons.

the thing is, jaehwan doesn't seem the least bit impressed at their rather impressive entrance, or so wonshik and sanghyuk thought -- jaehwan merely turns to glance at them, acknowledging their presence, before transforming back into keyboard warrior jaehwan with a slightly cheeky smile on his face. the lack of response on jaehwan's part is rather off-putting, and now the two feel rather like idiots -- shirtless, in worn out boxers and displaying amateur fighting stances.

wonshik takes the lead and clears his throat, speaks in the harshest tone he possibly can towards his sweet baby hyung.

"hyung, you gotta stop, now. at this rate not only us but the other members are going to be disturbed from their sleep too! not just about the volume hyung, but it's already 3-fucking-AM, and you've been complaining about the lack of sleep--"

"bleh bleh," jaehwan interrupts, the smile on his pretty (obnoxious) face growing wider, fingers still working furiously on the keyboard. "so what are you two gonna do about it, huh?"

"oh hyung, this can get real messy, and you know that just well," sanghyuk warns in the sweetest voice he can, and inches just slightly closer towards jaehwan. now, jaehwan turns to face sanghyuk, dainty fingers slowing and coming to a stop, cheeky smile stretching across his lips and a shine growing in his eyes -- taunting, _mesmerising_ \-- and sanghyuk cusses to himself because jaehwan is so obnoxious, yet so _beautiful_.

"not going to do anything, huh?" jaehwan smirks, and turns back to his laptop -- sanghyuk watches as jaehwan's cursor hovers over the ' _new game_ ' button, before a teasing _click_ resounds in the silent room.

"what happened to operation stop jaehwan," wonshik mutters under his breath and leans in to whisper against sanghyuk's ear. "you can't be weak, for our opponent is strong," wonshik glances in jaehwan's direction and toughens his stance. "we _must_ not be swayed by his charms," wonshik concludes confidently, and sanghyuk nods in agreement. this battle will not be lost so easily.

ready? _ready_.

sanghyuk target is the laptop power button and wonshik's target is, well, jaehwan himself. in a flash, sanghyuk lunges forward to force jaehwan's laptop into shutdown, while wonshik grabs jaehwan around his waist and hauls his smaller hyung up onto his bed -- their quick attack accompanied with some background sound effects, a slew of _fuck you_ s from jaehwan, who squirms against wonshik's strong hold on his wrists, keeping him pinned tightly on the bed.

"oh come _on_ ," jaehwan groans as sanghyuk and wonshik pull the sheets over his wriggling body, and trap him firmly on either side such that jaehwan can only lie helplessly. what an adorable sight, the younger members think -- as jaehwan continues pouting and whining uselessly in his cocoon, the sweet sweet taste of victory on their tongues.

"that's enough noise, hyung," sanghyuk chuckles and affectionately runs his hand across the side of jaehwan's pretty face. "if you carry on, you're just going to end up waking hakyeon hyung as well and you know too well the ending of _that_ story definitely isn't going to be as nice as this one."

jaehwan pouts. sanghyuk's right. the thought of hakyeon's reaction to his 3AM gaming tendency sends shudders throughout his body.

"fine, fine i'll go to sleep okay," jaehwan sighs, and pouts as soon as he sees the identical look of disbelief on both wonshik and sanghyuks faces. "oh please, you have to trust your hyung this once!"

"yes hyung," wonshik chuckles, and a content smile stretches across jaehwan's cherry lips -- "but don't take advantage of our trust, or try any tricks, or _else_."

"or else?"

"um, we haven't decided, but just think up the worst scenario you can."

"okay," jaehwan chuckles, and watches as the two members head towards the door, flicking the lights off on the way.

"goodnight, hyung."

\--

a few minutes later, just as sanghyuk drifts off to sleep, a dim yellow light filters through the tiny gap under jaehwan's door.

oh _god._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn't tOO Bad and feel free to drop me prompts regarding jaehwan's closet room or anything? ♡♡♡


End file.
